


Mine

by un-shit-yourself (fenix_down)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenix_down/pseuds/un-shit-yourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Fenris growled, and Anders felt the rumble through his hands and in his chest. “You have me, just as I have you.” He moved to capture Anders’ mouth in a heated kiss, fingers still teasing, sliding down to brush against Anders’ entrance. “Must I remind you?” he murmured against the mage’s lips.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/gifts).



> Written for the Fenders Family Secret Santa event, for [tonystarkfucksaround](http://tonystarkfucksaround.tumblr.com).

They lay on a blanket before the fireplace in Fenris’ bedroom, fighting off the chill of winter with wine and each other’s company. It was rare for them to have a night like this, free from all obligations and considerations for the outside world. Anders sighed contently as Fenris knelt between his spread legs, teeth grazing against his chest.

“You’re going to draw this out, aren’t you?” he whined, already aching with need from just teasing. His hands caressed the strong muscles of Fenris’ back, unconsciously tracing over the well-known pattern of the lyrium tattoos. He remembered Fenris’ initial wonder that he, of all people, could touch them without causing pain; a prelude to fully knowing the bond that they would eventually share.

The elf’s fingers brushed his leg, nails dragging along his inner thigh. “Always so impatient,” Fenris muttered, lips moving across Anders’ skin. Gentle touches became more heated, inquisitive fingers rubbing circles against the smooth skin beneath Anders’ sack. He glanced up with a smirk as the mage’s hips shuddered, moans falling from Anders’ lips. “As if you would die without my cock in you.”

“Fuck,” Anders gasped, “I might.” His head fell back as Fenris’ lips circled his nipple, tugging at the bud with his teeth. “I can’t help that I want you so badly.”

Fenris growled, and Anders felt the rumble through his hands and in his chest. “You have me, just as I have you.” He moved to capture Anders’ mouth in a heated kiss, fingers still teasing, sliding down to brush against Anders’ entrance. “Must I remind you?” he murmured against the mage’s lips.

“Yes.” It was pleading and consent in one, and when Anders finally felt a slick finger against his hole he fought to keep himself still, soft noises falling from his lips as they moved against Fenris’. His lover was just as impatient as he was, but Fenris was nothing if not restrained; even here, with Anders spread and willing underneath him, he still took his time, and though it drove Anders mad, he’d have it no other way.

Fenris abandoned Anders’ mouth and panted against his neck, nibbling and sucking pale skin, leaving a trail of marks that Anders would never heal. At three fingers, Anders whined with need, gripping Fenris’ shoulders and rocking his hips up to rub himself against Fenris’ stomach.

“Please, love, I need it,” he begged, voice cracking as Fenris’ teeth bit hard against his collarbone, the elf cursing against his skin as he gave in to Anders’ pleading and withdrew his fingers. Anders shifted on the blanket, pulling his own legs up as Fenris’ thick cock slid inside him, and the mage arched his back with the sweet burn of it.

“Always so tight around me,” Fenris groaned, bracing himself to watch Anders’ face as he thrust. Anders would never get used to how _good_ it felt to have Fenris in him, stretching him wide, knowing that he’d be stretched even _more_ by the time they were done, and the anticipation of it and Fenris’ low, heated praise was enough to send him over the edge. He cried out as Fenris thrust in to the hilt, spilling across his stomach as his hands gripped the back of his knees hard enough to bruise.

Fenris growled again, lower, and started a steady rhythm with his hips that left Anders gasping with each movement, still trying to catch his breath. “Look how much you need it,” Fenris hissed, his fingers trailing in the mess on Anders’ stomach. “I haven’t even started with you, and you’re already coming all over yourself.”

“Oh, Maker _please_ , don’t stop,” the mage begged, and Fenris grinned in response, teeth bared, rocking into Anders hard and steady. His Grey Warden blood made him perfectly matched with the elf; Fenris could go for hours, if he was determined enough, until Anders was reduced to whimpers with his voice wrecked, over-pleasured to near pain and soaked in his own spend.

It wasn’t long before Anders was writhing against Fenris, his moans pitched higher and higher with each thrust, legs clenching tight as his back arched and he came again with a ragged gasp. “I wonder how many I can get out of you tonight, mage,” Fenris said, spreading Anders’ come across his abdomen while the mage tossed his head, gritting his teeth against the harsh rhythm of Fenris’ hips.

“Ah fuck, harder, please.” The elf made a low noise in his throat, bringing his fingers to Anders’ lips. He lapped at them obediently, tasting himself and moaning as Fenris slid them into his mouth to stifle any further words.

“So greedy,” Fenris scolded with a feral grin, grunting as his hips slammed into the mage. Anders sucked and licked at his fingers with his talented tongue, and he hissed out a curse, fucking Anders harder until the force of it nearly shook the floor. The mage was a picture of wanton depravity; his eyes squeezed shut, spit soaking his lips and Fenris’ fingers, come-stained and spreading himself open with white-knuckled fingers on behind his knees to take everything that Fenris gave him. Anders let out a muffled, desperate wail, and Fenris withdrew his fingers to wrap them around Anders’ cock and stroke a third orgasm out of him as the mage shuddered and bucked against his hips.

Fenris’ cock throbbed inside the hot clench of Anders’ ass, and he withdrew with a growl, ignoring Anders’ plaintive whimper and using his strength to flip the mage over, pulling him up onto his knees with a tight grip on his hips, pulling him back onto his cock. “You’re mine,” Fenris snarled, pounding hard into Anders and rocking him back to impale him deep with each thrust.

Anders knew what was coming, and the anticipation of it made him shiver, clenching the blanket and begging with sweet noises as the thick cock inside him swelled. “Please, yes, fuck me, Fenris, _knot me_ , please, I want to feel you all _night_ , ahh!” he wailed, the pressure building against his prostate deliciously as the base of Fenris’ cock stretched him wider. The elf’s thrusts were deeper and shallower, wringing noises and gasps from Anders, his cock leaking on the blanket underneath him.

“Come for me, mage,” Fenris ordered, nails digging into Anders’ hips, pulling Anders ass flush against him, and that impossible stretch of his knot inside the mage was too much. Anders shook and screamed into the floor, spurting again as Fenris’ huge cock throbbed within him, filling him hotly, the elf nearly roaring with his release.

Fenris’ arms wrapped around him and rolled both of them to the floor, Anders still impaled and moaning softly with the movement. “Shh, I’ve got you,” Fenris murmured, nuzzling Anders’ neck, hands stroking the mage’s chest soothingly. “You did so well for me, Amatus.”

“Mmm, likewise,” Anders said, dazedly, grinning as Fenris nipped his shoulder.


End file.
